five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Flare Corona
Introduction Flare Corona is a former wizard of the Raven Tail Guild and resident of the recently destroyed Sun Village. She is currently a soldier in the 2nd Division, and as of the Kunugi Town Arc, the 10th member of the Straw Hat Pirates, recruited personally by Monkey D. Luffy. Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Flare was found at young age by the giants of the Sun Village and was raised as their adopted daughter. At some point she was gifted with ability to manipulate her by the village guardian Atlas Flame . As she got older she started to notice the oblivious difference between the giants and decided to leave and explore to meet others her size. Her lack of knowledge of those outside her village led her to eventually be manipulated into joining Raven Tail. She didn't know they had questionable tactics and an unusually hate for the Fairy Tail guild but she only thought this was normal for people outside the village. Her Guild eventually competed in the Grand Magic Games Where she was picked along with Black Snake, Obra, Nullpudding and Ivan Dreyer to compete. During the first event, Hidden, Flare's team is briefly stared at by Lucy Heartfillia something which prompts Flare to menacingly stare back at her and teasingly refer to Lucy as "Blondie", until she's told to stop by one of her fellow Mages, Alexei. Later, following Hidden's end, she's chosen by fans' votes to take part in the first day's battle, against Lucy herself, from Team Fairy Tail A. Flare proceeds to tease Lucy who doesn't waste time and starts the fight summons Taurus the Bulland Scorpio the Scorpion. Flare avoids Taurus' axe and then blocks Scorpio's Sand Buster 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Sometime before the war Flare's home the Gaints's inhabited Sun Village was attacked by Jackel and all of her friends and family were killed. Being the only human their and smallest inhabitant was hidden by her family and thus was village's only survivor. She then joined the Alliance and was placed in the 2nd Division. 'Clover Town Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campagin' Relationships Straw Hat Pirates Flare was invited to join the crew by Monkey D. Luffy and already she has established great loyalty to crew despite not being a member for so long. Alliance 2nd Division Monkey D. Luffy Renji Abarai Hinata Hyuuga 5th Division Lucy Heartfillia Coalition Jackel Ivan Dreyer Black Snake Deidara Powers and Abilities Flare is former member of the recently disbanded dark guild known as Raven Tail and was consider one of its strongest members. She proved this by being to able fight on par with Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfillia during the Grand Magic Games. And during the battle of Kunugi Town she able to hold her own with Deidara a powerful S-Rank shinobi from the Akatsuki for a time with the Renji Abarai. Flare was also to defeat Ohm and Gedatsu with ease and little injury. Magic Crimson Hair (赤髪 Akagami) Is a Caster type Magic and variation on of Hair Magic. Flare can use this mgic magic to manipulate her hair to attack in different ways. She can transform this into a variety forms such as a wolf to attack her opponents. She con use it to tie up and subdue them. * Hair Shower: Wolf Fang (髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rōga): Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against her target. Such spell's power is largely unknown, as Lucy Heartfilia had Cancer cut the hair composing the beast; the latter action prompted the creature to cry in a comedic way, possibly hinting at it possessing a personality of its own, or traits in common with living beings * Hair Shower: Thousand Birds (髪しぐれ千鳥 Kamishigure Chidori): Flare elongates her hair and fires several bundles of hair straight at the target like bullets. * Hair Shower: Firefly Flame (髪しぐれ蛍火 Kamishigure Hotarubi): Flare uses small pieces of her own hair in the air, sets them on fire and makes them explode all around the target. * Hair Shower: Fire Whip: * Hair Shower: Gust: * Hair Shower: Gum Gum Gatling: * Hair Shower: Tornado: * Hair Wall: * Hair Shower: Bulldozer: * Hair Shower: Red Dragon: Trivia * Flare is the first character in the series to join an organization outside of her own world, being the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Flare's English VA is Alex Moore who also plays Lola and Zombie Lola from One Piece. *Flare's Japanese VA is Shizuka Itou who also plays Lily Enstomach from One Piece. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Pirate Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:2nd Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World